Amestris meet the dying will of the Vongola
by bunnylovez8059
Summary: Gokudera had enough! He was turned into a women with the weird power of this amestris country called alchemy and now he came face to face with his doubleganger! from that world! What is going to become of the vongola when clam clashes with clam. M for the fighting and cursing.
1. Gokudera VS 8059

_**H******__el_lo bunny here~

_**Holly Molly two updates and right after each other! 0.0 i think their is a storm coming! lol! Well you see i kept telling my lil brother ( 11yrs) about the many fanfiction i was reading. ( i would not go into detail about the yaoi once =.=) And he surprise me with this crazy idea. He was really happy about it and asked me and begged me to write it. soo i did. Please be nice since the idea came from creative 11yr old boy! i fix it up to have a plot! And honestly i liked the idea too! so this story was made by me and my brother i hope you guys like it!**_

_**Ed: Hey you shorty! why do they have to come to my world and mess everything up!**_

_**Bunny: Come on! dont be like that! i think tsuna is as sho- i mean as tall as you :)**_

_**ed: . . . Fine! but if you add weird stuff ill kick you into the portal of truth!**_

_**Bunny: okay!**_

_**Ed: she doesnt own neither FMA or KHR she is doing this out of pure enjoyment! (And because she thought it would be awesome if some mafiosi's would meet with military people =.=" ) Anyways dont sue! She is extremly poor!**_

Everything was pitch black. Even though he opened his eyes all he could see were black spots with gray patterns moving around and around, almost making him dizzy. After a couple minutes he was able to adjust to the darkness. He walked around exploring this factory looking place. He found some stairs and decided to go up, but wearing a freakin' skirt was hard.

It was enough that he had been separated from his juidaime for a while to only be turn into a freakin' woman because of their weird alien weaponry! Then when he finally reunited with his beloved boss he is once again separated! This was stupid, he walked a little further balancing his female body.

"My, my what do we have here," a girl with an arrogant voice asked.

Gokudera looked around trying to find the location where the voice was coming.

"Che. Where the hell are you!" Gokudera demanded from the dark.

" Well I am right behind you." Came a rather familiar voice, and cold voice.

Gokudera turned around and came face to face with a familiar face. A tall and build man, with spiky short raven hair, who probably would like to play baseball. The only difference was his clothes. He was wearing what it seem to be a military uniform, and was caring a sniper rifle. Which was weird since Yamamoto wouldn't be traveling with one.

"Yamamoto?" Gokudera asked, as he stared at the man before him.

"Haya?" He asked, as he also stared at the female Gokudera.

" What's taking you soo long Takeshi?" the voice came again.

The moment Takeshi heard the voice he pulled out his gun and angrily asked for an explanation.

" Who are you! You look exactly like Haya but you are not her! If you don't tell me I will shoot." He threatened.

" ME? Who the fuck are you! You look and sound like the yakyu baka but you're not him!" Gokudera exclaimed with confusion.

" Takeshi! What is taking you so long-"the girl came out behind the replica of the baseball idiot. She immediately stopped on her tracks.

It seemed as if Gokudera was looking at a mirror. The girl looked exactly liked him the only difference was that she wore different clothes.

"What is going on here Takeshi?" she asked angrily.

"I don't know but she is not answering." Takeshi responded sheepishly.

"Yeah right you don't know! You can't manage me so you go ahead and make a replica! " Gokudera's twin demanded.

" Haya. Don't be like that I honestly don't know. You answer our questions!" an angry and hurt Takeshi demanded an answer.

" Holly shit! You guys. . " Gokudera was trying to make sense of it all. "I don't know who the hell you guys are, you're stupid woman look exactly like me and you look like a friend of mines! But you're guy's attitude is way too different. Who and what are you guys doing here?" Gokudera asked.

" Shhhe you seriously think you can demand answers from us? We own this place and we are the all mighty Vongola the top Mafia family from Amestrus." Haya announced.

Gokudera was speechless the two replicas were the Vongola of this world? His stopped thinking once he sees a weird black dog come in with a letter. The Haya girl picks it up and reads the letter. A smirk began to appear across her lips.

" HAHA! This job is too easy! All I need is to take Takeshi with me and all this stupid people will be killed! Haha! I don't even have to report to Tsunayoshi about this!" Haya laughed evily.

In that moment the dog barked almost warning her.

" Shhe Fine ill report to Tsunayoshi, and I guess I'll bring the rest of them. Before that I need to get rid of this intruder." She snorted. The dog only nodded slightly and left. She made a quick hand gesture and Takeshi pulled the trigger.

Thanking the world of the mafia, Gokudera managed to dodge the shot and bring out multiple dynamite sticks. This takes the other two by surprise and they take a couple of step back to avoid the dynamites. The dynamite explodes causing enough smoke in order for Gokudera to use it to hide from the pair. He knew that he was only buying time in order to formulate a plan, which he was trying to do on the spot. Since the pair was probably right on his heels.

" You IDIOT! Find him and kill him! NOW!" Haya ordered.

"Yes mam' right away." Takeshi bowed and sprinted to find Gokudera.

Haya pulled out a cigarette and began to smoke. After she finished the cigarette she pulled out two small guns and went after Gokudera too.

" My, my you better come out my lovely intruder. There is nowhere to run. It's better if you come out now. We can work out our misunderstanding. It seems that Takeshi really doesn't know you so that means I am okay with you. Let's sit down and talk. We can figure out why you look exactly like me, and the similarities between your friend and my Takeshi." Haya cooed, as she tried to bring Gokudera out from his hiding spot.

Haya managed to get a glimpse of something shinning from above her. She couldn't help but smirk. She was going to kill that freakin' intruder at all costs.

Gokudera being a dynamite user knew exactly how to handle this situation, but his gut feeling told him not to use his special weapon, for the moment. There were so many questions he could have asked that Varia he really wished he would have listen to them. He made a conclusion this Vongola was the famous suspected villains that have caused many bloodsheds in the past. He needed to get out of their if he wanted to live.

He was hiding between two walls which Haya was about to pass. He rolled two dynamites sticks at her feet, but with her expert assassin skills and fast reflexes she was able to dodge the dynamites. Gokudera realizes he has given away his hiding spot and had failed to blow her up, so he begins to run. Haya sees him and decides to chase after him. Soon he was being chased with hot bullets on his feet. He tried to avoid them but one pierced his arm and another managed to graze his thigh. He knew he couldn't outrun her so he decides to use one of his smoke bombs. He approaches a room with many obstacles, he smirked. Now he was in his fighting turf. He took out three of his small dynamites and threw them over his shoulder, in order to distract her. The moment his dynamites exploded he threw a smoking bomb in order to give him enough time to hide. He was able to find a hiding spot amidst the smoke lingering from a smoke bomb.

"Haha! Ah come on! I wasn't going to shoot you! Why freaking dynamites and smoke? You know , I know you can't have anymore. You don't look like you know how to use a gun sweetheart, come out. LOOK I'll put my guns away. We can just talk. See I am putting my guns away. Let's chat. I really want to know why you look like me?" She asked honestly.

Gokudera wasn't stupid. He managed to create some sort of tube that would make his voice travel, across the room. He used that to lure the disgusting woman.

" I don't know why I look like you. I am not familiarize with the races of an Emestrian,or Ishvalan or what not. I come from a place where a government that runs on military power is shunned, and democratic governments are praised. Where our world consist on seven freakin' continents. If I add all these differences and information I have gathered I fuckin' know that I don't belong in this world. But I somehow managed to end up here. " Gokudera slightly lied. As if he was going to tell her the truth.

Haya was surprise that she got a replied back. She couldn't stop smirking . She had her now. She slowly began to walk towards where the voice was coming from.

" AH! I see you're probably from a different dimension and accidently ended up here right? That is awesome! I am highly interested in bending time and space to travel across dimension, wow! This would make you my doppelganger from another world, wouldn't it? This is nice! Come out! I wouldn't shoot a version of me! Come on-" Haya arrived at were Gokudera was supposedly be. She took a bomb out and threw it as she took out her two guns and began to shoot continually.

" Well then that means there won't be no hard feelings Bitch!" Gokudera jumped out of his hiding spot and ignited most of his dynamites.

"I thought you ran out of them!" Haya shrieked in surprised.

" There is a reason why they call me Smoking bomb Hayato!" he declared as he let go of his dynamites.

" Shhe and there is a reason why they call us the merciless assassin couple" Haya smirked as a bullet went through Gokudera.

His reflexes was the reason why he was able to avoid getting shot in the heart, but they got his stomach instead. He jumped out of the way a second after he felt the bullet pierced his insides. The guy with the name Takeshi was sniping him from above, he had to move and fast. He didn't want to make Judaime cry like when Yamamoto was taken to the hospital during the Shimon misunderstanding. He had to do something and fast, he was bleeding a lot. He came up with an idea but he didn't know if it would work in that world.

"Fuck that Bitch I want her dead! Do you hear me!" Haya exclaimed as she tried to get up. The dynamites that Gokudera had in his hand were just a distraction from the once he had managed to spread all over the area where Haya had gone. She received a lot of injuries and wouldn't be able to walk anytime soon. All she could do was curse herself for being arrogant and underestimating her doppelganger from another world.

Gokudera wanted to finish this battle fast. Somehow he knew that if he dealt with this version of themselves with no information he would be in trouble. Since the Varia from that universe were. . . well weird but, what mattered right now was how he was going to use his Vongola gear without revealing himself. In second thought, he could not give away his triumph card just yet.

He took out his C.A.I . He was thankful for Verde's persistence in creating the Vongola's boxes. He activated his C.A.I. system and soon all hell broke loose.

_**I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter! The second one will be up soon in maybe three days! That chapter will explain how everything gets started! ,**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning

_**~Hello Bunny here~**_

_**OMG this chapter is late! Sorry! I had this already written but couldn't upload it! Thank my lil brother for pestering me to upload it! , hope you guys enjoy it! **_

_**Warning: some characters might be a little occ but I'll try my best to not do that. If you guys have any request or idea's we are open to suggestions! Thanks and review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I am a super super poor person! I am doing out of my on sick mind ( and lil brother) in order to entertain others! We are not getting any money for this at all! IF we ever owned either show they would be soooo different! (especially khr!) so I hope you understand! We don't owe KHR or FMA! **_

There was a big man in a black suit who was finishing adding pieces to his new invention.

"Uh? Did spanner said that this one went here? Or this one? Hmm let's see. I think he said it was this one okay!" Giannini exclaimed as he finished his new machine.

"OI have you seen the idiot cow?" a rough voice called out from the door way.

" ohhh! Gokudera-kun! I'm glad you're here! You see I just finished my new invention! Your formulas help us plenty!" Giannini thanked.

"Well of course I am the right hand man of Juidame! " Gokudera said proudly.

" Oh Lambo was supposed to come by to get his bazooka that's there." Giannini pointed to a purple bazooka that was next to the door way.

Gokudera turn his head towards where Giannini had pointed. He raised an eyebrow questionably the moment he spotted the blue bazooka.

"Oi what the hell is that?" Gokudera asked pointing at the blue Bazooka that was standing next to Lambo's.

Giannini broke into a grin.

" I am glad you ask about it! This is the finalized prototype of the Vongola's engineer's teamwork we have been working on. We called it the instant dimensional time traveling parallel machine or the IDTTPM for short!" Giannini smiled proudly.

" Seriously? That is such a lame name! What the hell does it does?" Gokudera asked.

"Well that is easy you see you travel across time and space into parallel worlds! Like Byakuran powers." Gianinni explained.

Gokudera approached the machine and began to inspect it.

"You might as well call it the Byakuran machine! Are you stupid! Why would you create such a-" Gokudera was interrupted by a loud and annoying laughter.

" Muahaha! The all mighty Lambo is here!~ Oh lala! ~You changed the color of my toy!~ Here we go!~~" the five year, Lambo exclaimed as he waved the wrong bazooka.

Gokudera turn around angrily in order to scold the annoying little brat. When Lambo tripped on his tail, sending him, and the bazooka flying towards Gokudera. He hopelessly tried to dodge it, but was thrown back into the machine, which Gianinni had turned on earlier.

The machine glowed many colors and then a bright light was illuminated the room. The bright light caused Giannini to go blind and the last thing he saw was Gokudera holding Lambo in midair.

" Oh dear, What am I going to say to Juidame! And reborn!" Giannini shrieked.

" Ciassu! What do you mean by that?" Reborn asked as he appeared with a really confused Tsuna.

" REBORN! Ju-juidame! Well you see. . . Gokudera-kun was send to a parallel world!" Giannini confessed.

"Hieee! What! How do we get him back?" Tsuna asked in panic.

" I don't know this machine was only the prototype so. . so I don't know I am sorry." Giannini responded sadly.

"Don't worry Dame-Tsuna! Spanner and shouchi probably know how to get him back so for now let's go and look for him." Reborn demanded.

"Hah~ where are you guys going?" Yamamoto asked, as he walked in to the room.

" Why are you guys hurrying to the EXTREME!" Ryohei asked loudly.

" We are going to go find Gokudera!" Tsuna informed them.

" He is not the only one Lambo was with him" Giannini added.

"WHAT! Lambo too! REBORN! What do we do!" Tsuna began to panic.

"Calm down Dame-Tsuna! Remember Gokudera would never let anything happen to that idiotic cow!" Reborn reminded him.

" You are right. Okay Giannini what do we do?" Tsuna asked seriously.

" Okay you guys just stand there and ill activate it." Giannini told them

" Oh so were playing hide o seek now? I'll help find Gokudera and Lambo! " Yamamoto offered himself.

" I will help look to the EXTREME!" Ryohei agreed.

Tsuna, Yamamoto, Ryohei and Reborn stood on the inside of the machine. Giannini was about to reactivate it when he tripped. His elbow pushed a couple of buttons as he tried to steady himself. This caused him to lose balance even more and ended inside with Tsuna's group. A big light blinded everyone the last thing they heard were two people talking to one another.

"… the machine is going to be such a success when we show it to judaime, we already named it the instant dimensional time traveling parallel machine or IDTTPM for short …" a geeky voice continued on and on until a cheerful voice interrupted the other.

"….well just as long as it is not illegal and it doesn't harm nanimori, kyouya won't hurt you, so I guess that machine is awesome" the cheerful voice laughed.

Then Tsuna and his group found themselves in a dark alley way.

"Giannini did you have to be so clumsy?" Reborn threatened, as he transformed Leon into a gun.

"RE-born! I think, this is not the time for that. . . um I think we should leave." Tsuna informed Reborn.

Reborn agreed with Tsuna, by putting Leon away.

" I hate to agree with you but this place is somewhere we should not be in" reborn pointed out, as he stared down the alley.

" It looks like a crime scene" Giannini told them.

" ah. . is it just me or it feels kind of weird here?" Yamamoto asked them.

" Yeah- I think we should not be here, or else, Hibari might pop out of nowhere-" Ryohei was interrupted.

" Ryohei, I don't think we are in Namimori. . ." Tsuna's voiced quivered. " I don't think Hibari would let such a crime to happen." Tsuna informed them, as he looked at the crime scene.

In the middle of the alley way, there was what seemed to be crime tape covering a big space. In the middle, a white chalked body frame of what may seemed a burned human. The young tenth generation were shocked. Not even in million years would Hibari allow such crime to occur in Namimori, without having one of his discipline members guarding the place. Besides the alley looked, like if there had been a big fight that somehow destroyed half of the buildings around them. If they actually describe where they were standing they would have said, in the middle of rubble, of what seemed to have been a building before.

Tsuna and the rest were feeling a little confused at the sight. Reborn couldn't describe what he was feeling, but that didn't mean he let his guard down. The crime scene looked old maybe a couple of weeks or maybe even months but it seem odd that someone would forget it. Reborn soon began to smirk. It was obvious that no one would let such a crime scene alone, no matter where.

"Dame-tsuna, we should get out of here, someone is coming this way." Reborn warned Tsuna.

" Hiee! What should we do!" shrieked Tsuna in terror.

" Don't be so loud Juidaime!" hissed Giannini respectfully.

"Ah I think a person with a killing intent is coming this way tsuna." Yamamoto warned them, as he shifts into his swordman persona.

" I agree with Yamamoto, to the extreme" Ryohei whispered, loudly.

"Reborn what do we do?" Tsuna asked again.

" Well what do you think idiot?" Reborn hissed. " Hide idiots"

Everyone ran into one of the building that was half destroyed. They managed to hide behind some old machinery inside the building.

"Tsk. They think they have me all corner up? As if I would be going down that easy. I have one more piece, heh, It seems we are all waiting for some sored of miracle. Fullmetal, I hope I can see your dream come true soon but before that we seriously need to kick out those homunculus." A man with a military uniform approached the scene.

" Nothing they do will be able to outwit the human nature, right ROSE?" the military man asked the burned human shape.

Yamamoto and reborn had a good view of the scene but Tsuna and Ryohei were the once that could hear everything. When the Military man hinted he knew the victim that was burned, Tsuna accidentally stepped back making a light noise. He hoped the man at the scene had not heard the small tiny noise. When the man slightly paused Tsuna thought they were dead. Then let out a sight as the man continued to talk again.

" You know-. . . .- If you would have just admitted that you killed Officer Hughes things would have gone a lot smoother, heh, yeah right, regardless I would have fried you." the military man reproached as he put his hands in his pants and took out some gloves with a weird design.

This time Tsuna and Ryohei went pale as they heard what seems to be a murder confession.

The man put on the gloves and extended his hand up in the air.

It might have been Yamamoto natural assassin instincts, Reborn infinite experience, Ryohei fast reflexes, Gianannis clumsiness, or Tsunas's hyper intuition, but they all new that they were about to get attack.

Not a second later of this understanding, out of thin air fire burst out almost frying all five of them. Luckily the building crumble down and all of them managed to get outside safely.

" My, it seems a military officer can't have some private time alone. Who are you? And what are you doing here? IF you don't answer this time I will not miss." The raven haired, military man warned them.

" HIEE! Reborn what do we do!" Tsuna asked reborn, who had fallen asleep out of sight of the military man. " How can he fall asleep in such a situ-" Tsuna didn't finish when he was interrupted.

"heh? Kids? You guys better have a good reason for trespassing a crime scene area," the man warned them.

"Aha~ well you see, we accidentally ended up here.(Hoosh) We were about to look for a two friend of ours then out of(ahash~) bright light and then we were here?~" Yamamoto tried to explain making no sense.

The officer lowered his hand but not his guard. This bothered everyone.

" It sounds looks you're lost? Do you have passports?" He asked them.

The Vongola only stared at him not understanding what he had said.

" My name is Colonel Mustang and you're under arrest for trespassing a crime scene and for being illegal immigrants. Now put your hands up" Mustang ordered them as he pulled out his gun and hag cuffs.

The young Vongola didn't need to be told twice, they knew they were in trouble with justice.

They complied immediately, as they were escorted to central command, they witness Reborn (dress as a girl) happily talking with some bystanders. Tsuna sometimes didn't know why he could stand the way Reborn bullied him and the rest of them.

_**I hope you guys enjoyed it! I already have the other chapter written I just need to edit it! So it should be up in less than three days! ,! Thanks for your patience!**_


End file.
